Just Fine
by lkol
Summary: The aftermath of The Hole in the Heart. Right after Vincent's little goodbye thing. Booth and Bones go home to his appartment, relationship stuff ensues. T for undressing scene, no sex.


Well. It has been a long time. Almost four months. I was going to make up an excuse, like school or something, but I really just haven't been feeling it for a while. I'll get an idea, sit down to write it, and nothing will come out. It's very frustrating, and annoying. Here you go, a one shot after The Hole in the Heart. Yes, that episode was a long time ago, I realize, but I've wanted to write this one for a while and now I've got it!

* * *

><p>Just Fine<p>

Brennan sat quietly in Booth's SUV, staring out the side window. Booth glanced at her, for probably the tenth time in two minutes. Brennan noticed, and quietly observed his actions. He knew that she knew and he found it odd that she didn't reprimand him for staring at her. She, however, kept staring out the window, simply gazing into the dark.

The radio played softly, Booth's favorite 70's rock station quietly crooning a Led Zeppelin song. Booth hummed quietly with it, trying to fill the slightly awkward silence in the truck. The song ended, and Bad Company's "Feel Like Making Love" came on, and Booth made a sound half way in between clearing his throat and a cough. Brennan looked at him quizzically and he was glad she wasn't paying attention to the song. He changed it quickly to a modern rock station and turned his attention to the road.

When he stopped at a red light, Brennan turned to him, "Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones?"

"I find that I would very much like to stay with you again tonight. Is that okay?"

He grinned, "Yeah, Bones. That's very okay."

The light turned green and they were still beaming at each other when a loud honk alerted them to reality. They both laughed lightly and Booth started to drive to his apartment. She was quiet for the rest of the drive, now occasionally glancing at him too.

They walked into his apartment building, his hand resting an inch below its normal place at her back; she smiled slightly at the new action, glad that they were moving forward. He opened his door, holding the door open for her. He helped her out of her coat, her mind simply too tired to tease him about it. For that, he was pleased. He dropped his keys into the small, hand-crafted by Parker bowl by the door.

"Do you want a beer?" He asked her.

"No. I just want to go to bed," He smiled softly at her.

"Me too. Come on."

He led her to his bedroom and he sat on the edge of the bed, letting out a long sigh. She shuffled over to him, nudging his knees open so she could stand between them. His hands attached themselves to her hips and hers affixed to his cheeks. On the own accord, his eyes closed and his cheek pressed into one of her hands. He pulled her closer, his arms entangling themselves around her waist. Moving her free hand, she lightly stroked her fingers over his face, willing the slight worry lines away.

Angling his head to look up at her, she saw his tired eyes and knew that today was hard for him. She sighed and he caught her moving hand with his and laid a tender kiss in her palm.

She pulled him into a standing position, pulling at his belt until she could hear the faint _clink_ of the Cocky buckle hitting the floor. With nimble fingers, she unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. She was tempted to run her fingers over his tan skin, but resisted, instead unbuttoning his dress pants and sliding them down his legs. He stepped out of them and took his turn undressing her, first pulling off her coat. He removed her shirt, then her pants, leaving her in her bra and underwear. Reaching around her back, he undid the clasp and let the garment fall to the ground. She turned and went to his dresser, picking out a random shirt and pulling it over head.

She moved to his bathroom, quickly removing the makeup from her face. Returning to the bedroom, she leaned against the door frame and watched him ready the bed, then lay down on one side, waiting for her.

Gazing at her for a moment, he took in the sight of her, face free of makeup, hair slightly disheveled, his shirt gracing her every curve. In that moment, he knew, however hard the days to come would be, he would have her, and they would be just fine.

* * *

><p>Okay, so was it weird? Cause I started to write it kind of comical, but it turned out somber. I don't really know what happened there . . .<p> 


End file.
